buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:RaijinSenshi19/Buddyfight Daily Decklist Development - Quartz Dragons
Hey, do you like Daily Decklist Development? Then you should consider checking out this link over here: A Guide to Daily Decklist Development All of the articles are gathered there, so you can pick out and read whichever article you want to at any time. Thanks for your time, now onto the article~ Wild Dragons! Yes, they still exists, contrary to popular belief. The deck is alive and well, they just are not as active as other decks. Poor Wild Dragons, always threated as a joke minority. The Spike Brothers of Buddyfight, if you want. However, simply being forgotten does not mean that they are backing out. What little support they have recieved has made them more and more prominent. Shall we take a look? Wild Dragons have taken a bit of a different approach then Dragon Lord and Raging Spirits decks. They have not quite found their niche just yet, but if there is one thing they excel at doing, it is switching between open and closed center at will, in contrast to the rest of the Ancient World decks. One of the key components for Wild Dragon decks is actually their new item, Ringlet, Loop of Fire. This handy ring reduces the Lifelink you take from your Wild Dragon monsters by 1, which has some neat combo value with Dragonverse if you decide to play it, but it also makes your high-crit monsters free, for the most part. It also boosts their stats by 1000 each, and having a 2 Crit item is also good. To take advantage of Ringlet, we are including a lot of powerful monsters. Defores for example, a Size 1 with 3 crits, for free, and just with a minor hit to the stats. The same applies to Adelaide, which will create quite the destructive field. But vanilla beatdown is not everything we can do. Using Daygala, we can fortify our defenses if needed and have an 11k defensive wall. Sure, size 1s are weak to counters, but if your opponent does not have it, we can tank hits for a turn. And then we have Belmoss which at the cost of 1 gauge when called, if you have two other Wild Dragons (Item included), will be able to destroy the opposing player's Item. A punishingly powerful card. We also run two copies of Igneel for no particular reason besides having more Size 2 options, and the burn damage can just happen to end games if needed. The star of the show is the Crystal Dragon, Adamanquartz however. A powerful Size 3 for the cost of 2 gauge, sporting 9000/2/7000 in stats alone, Double Attack and a Lifelink of 2. That alone makes him a very potent card to either slap on the side, or place in the center for walling. But his ability, by paying 1 gauge, he allows you to summon any Size 1 or lower Ancient World monster from your drop zone, without paying their cost, and reduces their size to 0. So you can call back a Belmoss and pay another gauge to pop something with Ringlet, you can get a 3 Crit attacker in Defores, or you can get a beefed up wall in Daygala, all while putting out a lot of damage with Adamanquartz himself. Really potent and destructive. But wait young Ancient World player, you still need your spells! Divine Dragon Creation and Dragon Emperor Legend are staple resource cards that helps you draw out your resources easily, so remember to always have them handy. Rise and Fall is our instant gauge-booster, which is often needed to go off with Adamanquartz, and you always want to have gauge handy to be able to use him. Some might say you have enough gauge, but trust me when I say that you will often find yourself without the gauge you want, so we have 3 copies just to ensure we get it early when needed. Bold Dragon combined with Ringlet boosts Adamanquartz to 11k defense, and Daygala up to 14k defense, and allows your monsters to (hopefully) hit over the walls you might end up facing against. Counterattack is nice too. Some might want to switch it out with Wrath Trigger or other spells, which is completely fine, do as you like with that. Manliness Spirit Shield and Dragon Prudent are our defensive spells. It is important to remember which denies Link Attacks and which does not. Then we have Dragon Thunder, which can stop many destructive little rascals in the game right now. Abygale falls to it, Luminous Blue falls to it if you use it early, etc. So there you have it: The simple nature of the Wild Dragon deck. It is a good spot for young sporting Ancient World players to start, not only because the deck is cheap to build (if you ignore DDC and DEL), but it can actually get the job done, even as simple as it is. Sun Dragons does it, so Wild Dragons will be able to as well. And know that Wild Dragons, while underappreciated, always gets valuable support when they do get support. Peace out~ Category:Blog posts